From Ninja To Soul Reaper
by Trilla J
Summary: I suck at summaries. Things dont go as Naruto planned at the Valley Of The End. He however will now grow into one of the greatest shinigami Soul Society has ever seen. Watch Uzumaki Naruto grow from a average ninja, to an amazing shinigami.


**From Ninja To Soul Reaper  
****  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone. I've been having ideas for a Naruto/Bleach crossover so I'm now giving it a shot. This is also my first fic.**

Now I know what you guys are thinking… another Naruto/Bleach crossover in which he dies at the Valley Of The End. I honestly think this will be a good time to start the fic so please bear with me. This will also probably be a harem which is probably over done but what ever.

Anyway, here's the first chapter so… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or Bleach… There I said it!

* * *

"I guess this is how it really ends dobe." said Sasuke as he watched both his and Naruto's lifeless bodies on the floor.

The last thing Naruto and Sasuke remembered was that both of them charged up their Rasengan and Chidori respectively and charged at each other. A purple dome of energy was created when the two attacks clashed and it was in there that Sasuke had the intent to kill Naruto while said blonde had the intent of defeating his best friend.

It seemed fate had other plans however and both friends had ended up killing each other. Here they are now… both shinobi looking over there now dead bodies.

"It only ended like this because you just couldn't give up your lust for power and come back to the village!" shouted Naruto in rage as he clenched his fists. He was about to talk again when both he and Sasuke felt another presence.

They both looked around to see Kakashi and Pakkun arrive. "Looks like I arrived too late. If I had only reach sooner I could of prevented this… I could of…" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by Pakkun.

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi. Let's just take their bodies back to Konoha so they can have a proper funeral. I honestly think Naruto is the only one who deserves it."

"Yeah… let's go." And with that, Kakashi scooped up the bodies and he along with Pakkun headed back to Konoha.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke as soon as Kakashi left. Naruto watched Sasuke straight in the eyes. His eyes were filled with rage as he continued to stare at the Uchiha. Too Naruto… Sasuke was like a brother to him.

A brother who he had a friendly rivalry with. He thought Sasuke felt the same but those thoughts were shattered when Sasuke left the village in pursuit of power. Rage started to consume Naruto as he continued to stare at his so called brother.

Sasuke only smirked, "What's that matter dobe? Are you mad? If so… then come and do something about it."

"Fine then… I WILL!" roared Naruto as he charged after Sasuke but he stopped dead in his tracks when both he and Sasuke felt a few presences.

Both ninja's eyes widened as they saw about ten disgusting creatures. These creatures looked disgusting and dangerous especially for the fact that they had huge claws that could probably kill in an instant. The most distinguishing feature of these creatures were that they had white masks covering their faces and holes in their chest.

Naruto immediately tried to reach for his chakra only to remember he has none seeing as he's now dead. The creatures were about to charge at Naruto and Sasuke but they were stopped by a panther shaped monster who seemed to be stronger than them.

The panther like monster surprisingly walked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha… My lord had been waiting for you."

Sasuke stared at the monster before speaking, "Who are you and what does your lord want with me?"

"The name is Grimmjow and my lord wants to recruit you in our army. If you join us… he will grant strength beyond your dreams."

That was enough to convince Sasuke to go along with him. After all… Sasuke preferred power over anything else. "Alright then… let's go. See ya later dobe. When I achieve my power… I'll come back and make sure I really destroy you."

A portal then opened up and both the panther like creature and Sasuke walked in. Naruto then rushed after Sasuke to bring him back but failed when the portal closed up.

Naruto now really felt mad. He died stopping Sasuke from gaining Orochimaru's power. Now they both died and even in death, Naruto failed in stopping Sasuke from gaining some unknown evil power. All he could do now was grit his teeth as he heard the several growls behind him.

Naruto decided not to do anything. He knew he couldn't take on these creatures by himself. In all honesty… he rather die from them than dying from Sasuke again.

Naruto closed his eyes as the creatures charged at him. He waited for his impending doom but opened his eyes after he felt none. He watched as the ten creatures started to disintegrate into nothing and looked to see his savior.

The guy who saved him looked to be about 15 years old. He had black spiky hair and goggles on his forehead. He was dressed in black robes and was now sheathing his katana which was strapped to his waist.

The guy spoke up, "Hey kid are you alright?" He was now walking up to Naruto only to realize that a chain which was attached to Naruto's chest completely erode revealing a hole that went all the way through his chest.

Naruto was surprised since he didn't realize the chain before. Maybe it was because of all the anger he had. He gripped his chest in pain as he fell to his knees.

Th guy in black robes seemed surprised, "Shit, this isn't good. He's going to turn into a hollow if I don't do something." He charged at Naruto but was stopped when a force field suddenly surrounded Naruto. He took out his katana to destroy it but his attempts were futile.

He watched into the force field and saw a white liquid pour from Naruto's chest and it went to his face which began to create a mask on his face. He could also hear the screams that were coming from Naruto.

* * *

Naruto got up to observe where he was. He remembered being saved from the guy in black robes. He also remembered watching a chain that was attached to his chest erode leaving a hole in his chest and him dropping to his knees as a force field appeared around him and then everything went black.

He looked around to see that he was by a lake and the sky was blue and sunny.

"**Looks like you finally made it." **came a voice that was all to familiar to Naruto.

Naruto turned to see the Nine Tailed Demon Fox but was surprised him was that the fox appeared humanoid. He looked like man about 30 to 40 years old with a black coat on and glasses and he had dark red flowing hair. (Think of Zangetsu but with dark red hair instead.)

"How are you here? I thought when I die you die." asked Naruto.

"**Yeah that's true. When you die, I die along with you idiot. Anyway there is no time to waste. Your Chain Of Fate has completely eroded and now your body is going through a process known as hollowfication. If it is completed, you will turn into a hollow which were those creatures that attacked you earlier.**

Seeing a nod from the blonde, he continued, **"You will not be turned into a hollow if your able to awaken your shinigami powers in time"  
**  
"S… shinigami powers? How do I awaken them?" When Naruto said that, the scenery soon changed to a desert like place with hundreds of swords in the ground.

**"You will unlock your shinigami powers if your are able to locate your Zanpakuto in time. You need to hurry because right now in reality, your body is transforming into a hollow as we speak. Hurry."**

Naruto listened to what Kyuubi said and started looking around for his Zanpakuto. He passed a lot of swords but he could sense that they were not what he was looking for. Suddenly he looked forward to see a katana in the ground.

Naruto could feel that this was probably his Zanpakuto so he headed towards it and pulled it out of the ground. It looked like a standard katana which was about 26 inches long. It was a curved, slender blade with a circular guard and a red tassel at the end.

"**Good Job Naruto. You've found your Zanpakuto and just in time too. It's time for you to go back to reality." **as soon as Kyuubi said that, Naruto felt him self slowly drift away.

* * *

The black haired shinigami continued to stare at the force field around Naruto until he saw a white light and the force field completely exploded. When everything cleared the shinigami saw Naruto but this Naruto looked different.

Naruto now looked taller making him look at about 15 or 16. His blonde hair grew a bit longer. He was now dressed in the same black robes and had a katana which was strapped on his back.

The black haired shinigami look surprised, "Well this totally weird. I have never seen someone unlock their shinigami powers before they turn into a hollow. You must be special."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah I guess so huh? Anyway who are you really?

"My name is Uchiha Obito, 3rd seat of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. The Gotei 13 is an organization in Soul Society in which most shinigami join. It has 13 divisions with some divisions having specializations.

"Uchiha Obito? Weren't you teammates with Kakashi sensei about 13 years ago before you died. You should look older than you do now."

Obito smiled, "Well you see in Soul Society which you probably know a heaven, aging is slowed down to a great extent so even though I should look like about 27 years old, I only look like I aged about 2 years making me look like I'm 15.

When Obito saw a nod from the blonde, he took out a device and pointed it at Naruto. His eyes then widened when he saw 1500 units appear on the screen of the device. Now this was suprising since that type reiatsu was for a 4th or 3rd seat.

"Wow, you have reiatsu which is probably a 3rd seats amount. That's really good seeing how you just died and all. Anyway Naruto we should probably get going. Anymore questions you have will be answered when we get to Soul Society."

"Wait, before we go, there someone I want too see. Can we please go back to Konoha? I promise I won't take long."

Obito looked at him, "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

Word had gotten in Konoha that Naruto and Sasuke both died in battle. Now of course the villagers were quick to say that it was all Naruto's fault but there were some people who would not side with them.

These people were the rookie nine along with their senseis, Team Gai, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, The Sand Siblings, The Konohamru Corps, Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame. To say these people weren't sad would be a lie.

They all hosted a funeral for Naruto in which they all said there final words to him. The death of Naruto had hit someone hard and that person was none other than Yamanaka Ino. Now everyone was surprised since they thought that Ino was obsessed with Sasuke but this was a lie.

Infact, Naruto and Ino were friends since they were about five but they had to keep it a secret since so many people seemed to hate Naruto and he didn't want her to get hurt.

It was his idea that Ino pretend to like Sasuke so no one could ever suspect her and Naruto were friends. Lately Ino had begun to think that she might actually have romantic feelings for Naruto but she was going to wait for him to return from his mission so she could tell him.

Now that can't happen seeing as how our favorite blonde is now… dead. After the funeral, Ino went straight to her room and begun crying into a pillow.

Naruto and Obito had arrived at the village and Naruto went staright to Ino's room while Obito went somewhere else.

Naruto felt bad to watch Ino like this. If only he could let her know that he was all right. "Ino… I'm sorry things had to get like this."

Ino then raised her head looking around. She could of sworn she heard Naruto's voice. "I must be going crazy now."

"Your not. I'm right here."

There it was again. She heard the voice and it sounded like Naruto's. "Naruto are you there?"

As soon as she finshed saying that, she felt herself being hugged. She hugged back and it would seem as if she's hugging air but she could somehow feel Naruto's presence. "Naruto please don't leave me… stay here, stay with me."

"Don't worry Ino. I'll continue to be here for you. Train hard and never give up in anything you do." When he said that, Ino felt a pair of lips meet hers. She then felt his presence leave her.

"Good bye Naruto. I'll miss you and I… I love you." Ino said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I love you too." Was the reply she got and it was one to make her smile.

Ino continued to smile as she looked out her window. Night had descended upon Konoha and she was now staring at the stars. It reminded her of a time when Naruto told her to keep reaching for the stars. She would now make sure she does indeed keeping reaching for the stars. She would not only do it for her self… she would do it for Naruto.

* * *

If someone was looking for Hatake Kakashi then they would have to look at the memorial stone. After Naruto's funeral, he spent the rest of the day here. "Minato sensei… Rin… Obito. I just hope you guys can forgive me."

"I forgive you Kakashi." Came a voice that was soft but Kakashi recognized it, even if the last time he heard was 12 years ago.

"Obito… are you there?" Kakashi asked looking around but saw no one.

"Yeah I'm here. I forgive you. You shouldn't feel bad about what happened. You did a great job as a sensei and no one could of seen this tragedy happen. Oh and don't worry about Naruto. He'll be fine. Anyway I have to go my friend. Good Bye."

Kakashi smiled, "Good bye Obito and thank you."

Obito smiled as well even though Kakashi couldn't see him," Your welcome." With that Kakashi no longer felt Obito's presence. He knew he was just talking to Obito. He knew it.

Naruto and Obito finally met again at the village gates and it was not time for them to go to Soul Society. "Are you ready Naruto?" Obito asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Wait a minute. How are we going to get to Soul Society?" when Naruto finished asking that, he felt Obito poke him in the fore head with bottom of his katana hilt muttering "Konso"(soul burial).

Naruto then looked at himself and saw that he was disintegrating and could feel a wonderful feeling of bliss consume him.

"See ya later Naruto." Obito said as he watched Naruto disintegrate and the last thing he saw of the blonde was that trademark grin of his. "Hope you enjoy your new life in Soul Society."

* * *

**Okay now that was long! Especially for the first chapter of fic but whaterver. As I said before, this might be a NaruHarem with the maximum of 6 girls. No more than that. The minimum will be 4. You guys can say who you want in the reviews but of course Ino is going to be in the harem and I have plans for Tayuya.**

Naruto is gonna be strong and but not insanely strong. I just hate that. For all you Sasuke lovers, he'll be back.

I introduced Grimmjow early because he is Ichigo's rival in a way and Sasuke is Naruto's rival so yeah i think you get the picture.

For all of you that are wondering, Kyuubi is not Zangetsu in this fic but they will have a connection later on in the fic. Kyuubi will also not be Naruto's Zanpukto for those who are wondering. That will be revealed later.

Anyway guys, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I'll continue this fic if I get good reviews. No flames, constructive criticism is allowed.

Later Guys!

**Trilla J.**


End file.
